That First Night
by katecullen88
Summary: Just a one shot of the first night on Isle Esme- my first attempt at a lemon- let me know if you like it!


Rating: Adult

LEMONS/SMUT.

This is my imagination about what happened on Ilse Esme and after Bella is turned. I decided their nights of passion needed to be more so in this Bella does not get pregnant!

Switching of Bella and Edward's POV

WARNING: Contains material of an explicit nature please do not read if under aged or easily offended.

I always wondered what happened to Bella when Edward had to pull himself away from her- did she fulfill her desire in other ways?

Isle Esme: first night from Bella's POV

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever" he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water. (SM)

Edward brushed the hair from my face and gazed deeply into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me, gently ad then more urgently. As he kissed down my neck, I thought of how many times I had imagined this. The feel of his hard body against mine, the fell of ... wow he was hard already. I tried to supress a giggle but it burst through my lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pulling away.

Slowly but surely I reached down between our bodies and grasped his hard shaft in my hand.

"Didn't take you long did it?" As I said this he twitched beneath my hand and with a gasp I felt a throbbing between my legs as I beame unbeleiveably aroused. Suddenly all I wanted was him inside me. But he was determined to take his time.

With a grin he pulled my hand away and resumed kissing along my neck.

"Not yet Bella. We have all the time in the world. I want to enjoy all of you slowly." And with that he lifted my my legs up around his waist so i was a head taller than him and he was staring directly at my breasts.  
"Oh God Bella, you're so beautiful." He kissed a trail along my collarbone, leaving fire along where he touched. He reached the top of my breasts and as his hand moved up along the curve of my waist, he looked silently into my eyes, asking for permission.

"Oh Edward... yes"

Every night while he was in my room I dreamed of his mouth on the top of my nipples, lightly easing them with his tongue.

This was better.

He lightly keaded my left breast while flicking his tonge over my already erect tips. I threw my head back as a loud moan of pleasure escaped from my lips.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered against my flesh.

"Yes Edward.. please.. don't stop," I cried as he sucked on my peaks, moving from one to the other. He must of felt me throbbing against him as my muscles tighted in spasms, aching for a release.

I placed my hand over his and moved it from my breast, along my stomach, resting it on my clit which was pulsating in ectasy.

"Touch me here Edward, please"

He responded with a gasp and a passionate kss, sucking on my bottom lip as he began to stroke along my clit and slightly into my opening.

"Yes Edward, faster, please don't stop," I sang with pleasure.

And with that he slid two fingers into my core, while his thumb rubbed patterns along my aching bud of nerves. As he moved his fingers up further into my warm center I felt him push against that sensitive spot.

"Yes, right there Edward."

"Here?" He asked, pushing up against it once more. His eyes burned with lust and passion and he watched me as he moved his fingers faster and faster, bringing me to the sweetest release. I arched my back in the water as I screamed in ectasy.

I came back down to reality, laying my forehead against his shoulder as my breather returned to a slower pace.

"I need you Bella, right now," he groaned in my ear, and before I knew itI was back in our room, laying on the end of the bed as he stood in front of me, fire burning in his eyes.

I swept my eyes over his perfect body,his muscular chest, his flat stomach, the V as his torso joined his legs, finally laying my eyes on his hard shaft. My eyes widened as i took in the length and girth of it. He was huge! Suddenly I felt a stab of fear as I wondered how he would fit inside me, but that fear was washed away by a wave of desire as I realised this was going to be way better than my fantasies.

I grinned as I looked up into his eyes and with that encouragement he leaned over me, pushing me back until my head was on the pillows.

As he hovered over me, careful not to place his whole weight on top of me, I saw a flash of doubt in his eyes.

"It's ok Edward, I love you, it's ok," i whispered, stroking his face with my hand.

"I love you too," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I know you won't"

"Bella, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes you can," I whispered. As I did I reached down and guided him in between my legs, pausing so his glans was just over my wet, hot opening. That was all it took. With a groan that sent shockwaves up my body he slowly entered me, inch by inch, pushing past my barrier.

I gasped in pain. He stopped, frozen where he was.

"No, it's ok. That was supposed to happen. Its gone. Don't stop," I smiled up at him.

He moaned as he sheathed himself entirely inside me. Edward placed one hand on either side of me as he pulled out but leaving his tip inside and with a growl, pushed himself back in.

He started to thrust slowly, keeping an even pace. But it was too slow for me. I reached up, pulling his face down to me and kissed him with more passion than I could remember. I sucked on his bottom lip and ran my tongue inside his mouth. And with a slight smile, I bit down. He growled loudly into my mouth and started to push faster and harder.

"Yes Edward... faster Edward... harder," I cried.

He began to move quicker, placing his hands on my hips tightly as he sat up on his knees, placing my body on an angle, making it easier for him to be able to reach my hot spots.

"Oooh, Bella, Bella, Bella," he cried as he moved closer to his own climax," Say my name Bella, say it."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I sang but soon those cries turned to load moans as I climbed higher and higher in my pleasure.

My body arched off the bed as the sensations became more and more intense.

Edwards placed my hips back down, never losing oace as he thrust into me. He crushed his lips onto mine as we moved together as one, and suddenly they were off mine as his head moved to be next to mine. I think i heard a ripping noise but at that moment my pleasure found its release as I came in a loud scream as I felt Edward pump into me and moan in his own climax.

My eyes closed as he moved to my side, his arms still wrapped around me. We both lay there panting as our breathing returned to normal. Sleep was already overtaking me as I reveled in the moment that had just happened. It was perfect, beyond amazing and mucheasier than I expected and for that i was secretly smug as I knew I was right. I had felt no pain, other than the expected, he did not hurt me as he thought he would.

"I love you my Bella," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine,

"I love you too Edward, thankyou,"I whispered back.

"Anytime love," he said as he started to hum my lullaby and in seconds I was unconscious dreaming of our next time, with a smile on my face. 


End file.
